Promises
by heartsgonewrong
Summary: Drabble series. Mainly D/G
1. Small Steps

He shifts around beside her, sheets rustling in the darkness as he tries to slide out from under her arm, but she just wraps it tighter around him.

"Don't go," she whispers, pleading.

Two seconds later, she's holding her breath and keeping back her tears. But he sighs, settles in.

Replies, "Alright."

Keeping her eyes closed, a tiny smile forms on her lips. This is a step towards what she really wants.

Because they both know that she was talking about forever, and he was talking about tonight.

But it's a step, a small step, and she'll take what she can get.

For now, though, she presses her face into his back and breathes in his smell. She lies there and pretends that the world is beautiful and dreams come true and he loves her as much as she loves him.


	2. Ghost

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She's leaving the next day, and so she has nothing to lose. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Turning her head in his lap to face him, she watches as he stares ahead, seemingly captivated by the television screen. One long- fingered head twists absently in her hair. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Nothing to lose, she reminds herself. (One last chance)/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Draco. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He glances down/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"I love you. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She bites her lip, waiting for him to say something, anything. Even laughter or scorn would be better than this silence. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"But he says nothing. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She didn't really think he would. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"- - - /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"It's twenty minutes later, and he strokes her hair (one last time) before moving to get off the couch. She starts, half asleep, and clutches at him. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Ginny, he says, shaking her. I have to go. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She nods carefully and follows him to the door, where he pauses for a second and runs a finger down her face (one last touch). He doesn't pul her into his arms like he would have, any other day. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He can't. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He should have said something, he knows, but he couldn't do that to her. What good would it do her? He could tell her that she was his world, and he would still have a name tainted by the blood of innocents from the war. He could tell her that she makes him feels things he'd never felt before, and still, her family and friends would scorn him, scorn them. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He could tell her that he loved her, more than anything, more than is possible, and she would still be better of without him. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"And so he says nothing, and he knows that this moment, as he walks out onto the sidewalk in front of their flat, is his the fork in his path. The point of no return. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"His greatest regret, that will haunt him on sleepless nights. And there are many nights when he forsakes sleep, choosing instead to think on her. Of how she tasted, of the many hues in her vibrant hair. Wondering who she's with right then. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"But that comes far into the future, and at the moment we are here, standing outside the flat with Draco as he turns to catch a glimpse of their window (one last look). And for a fleeting moment, he sees red. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"And they both know that tomorrow, if he returns unharmed from his mission, she will be gone. /div 


End file.
